Z
by JenHale
Summary: Jen Malaki, vient sur Hawaii pour enseigner l'histoire et connaitre la terre natal de son père, mais ne s'attendait pas à faire une rencontre qui lui referait revivre son passé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour voici une premier fic sur Hawaii 5-0, aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient. ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur cette série et je me suis finalement lancer :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai fait en sorte de réduire le plus possible les fautes d'orthographe, je suis désolé s'il y en a encore. J'essayerais de publier toute les semaine. Je vous laisse découvrir cette fic. N'hésité pas à laisser de commentaire bon ou mauvais c'est toujours constructif. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Z.**

 ** _Prologue._**

 ** _8 ans plutôt._**

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux remonter maintenant ? demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, je veux être avec vous. Hé, je ne peux pas faire ça aux fans, ils sont venus exprès pour nous voir.

\- Tu vas pouvoir tenir, les deux heures de concert avec tes blessures ? questionna Ella.

\- Oui, si j'ai voulu venir c'est que je me sentais d'assurer le show.

Les deux jeunes femmes contemplaient leur amie, ou quelques ecchymoses souillaient son visage souriant et s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elles voyaient bien, qu'elle avait un peu de mal à rester debout, mais elles savaient aussi qu'elles ne pour rien faire ou dire qui lui ferait changer d'avis.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le quatrième membres du groupe observait la scène et fronça les sourcils. Tout cela ne lui plaisait guère. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Heureusement, qu'elle avait un plan et que tout ce qu'elle voulait se passerait bien. Avec un petit sourire, elle fit quelques pas de la salle et rejoignit ses camarades. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Sarah et caressa tendrement la joue de la blessée.

\- Jen et Ella vous allez échanger vos rôles ?

\- Nos rôles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea Jen.

\- Mets-toi à la batterie et Ella à la base, tu seras assise et tu te fatigueras moins comme ça.

\- Mégane ! lança Sarah, surprise. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

\- Bien-sûre. Elles savent maîtriser les deux instruments, elles vont assurer sans problème.

Les trois autres filles, regardaient leur leader pour voir une quelconque plaisanterie, mais ses trais étaient sérieux. Bien-sûre, elle avait raison, mais c'était risqué de tenter cela sans répétions. Voyant leur hésitation, elle décida d'abattre sa dernière carte.

\- Sois-vous acceptez, soit on annule et on fixe une autre date. C'est à vous de voir.

Ella et Jen se lancèrent un regard, communiquant rapidement entre elles, avant par finir d'hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, on fait comme ça, dirent-elles en chœur.

\- Bien, finissons par nous préparer.

Elles acquiescèrent et allèrent s'installer derrière les coiffeuses, pour que les maquilleuses puissent les maquillés.

Depuis les coulisses, le groupe entendait les acclamations du public et le trac commença à parcourir tout leur corps. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, elles soufflèrent un bon cou et grimpèrent rapidement sur la scène, où elles s'installèrent derrière leur instrument respectif. Il y eu un petit décompte dans leur oreillette et les lumières se rallumèrent, sous les applaudissements de leurs fans.

Les quatre jeunes femmes sourirent et adressèrent de grand signe au public, qui était surexcité. Megane s'apprêtait à faire son discours de début, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit et que son corps ne s'effondre sur les planches. Il eu un moment de silence, ou tous crut une misse en scène, mais quand le corps d'Ella et Sarah rejoignit celui de la leader, des cris paniqués raisonnèrent dans la salle de concert, sous le regard écarquiller de Jen qui fut projeter au sol…


	2. prologue

Bonjour, désolé j'ai un jour de retard, j'ai eu un petit souci d'internet. Les personnages de la série ne m'appartienne pas. La fic se déroule pendant la saison 8 d'Hawaii 5-0. J'ai essayé de limiter les fautes d'orthographe, je suis désolé s'il y en a encore. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Z

 _Chapitre 1._

Steve qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, ne fit pas attention à son coéquipier qui venait d'arriver. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, le militaire avait l'habitude de le voir débouler sans frapper. Le blond déposa son sachet de beignet sur le plan de travail et s'empara de la tasse de café, que lui tendait son ami.

\- Hé ! T'as vue, que tu avais ujn nouveau voisin, déclara Danny.

\- Oui, mais c'est plutôt une voisine, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je vois. Hé, elle est arrivée quand ?

Le Navy Seal s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il lança un regard surprit vers l'entrée, puis vers son ami, avant de se rentre dans le salon, Danny sur ses talons. Le brun tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, pour tomber sur le sourire d'une jeune femme. Les yeux de Steve papillonnèrent un instant, avant de détailler la jeune femme. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux aubrun dont la moitié était retenu en chignon, un visage fin avec des lèvres pulpeuse et un regard noisette. Elle était légèrement plus petite que le marine et avait un corps harmonieux.

Appuyer contre le cadrent de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Danny esquissa un sourit tout en analysant le comportement de son supérieur. Celui-ci était complètement tomber sous son charme. Remarquant, qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, Steve se reprit et se mit à parler.

\- Euh !... Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Je suis désolé, de vous déranger, mais j'ai emménagé hier et je n'ai pas encore fait de course, est-ce que vous pourriez me dépanner d'un peu de sucre ?

\- Bien-sûre, entrée.

Il se mit sur le côté et elle pénétra à l'intérieur, après lui avoir adresser un signe de tête de remerciement. En voyant le blond sur le côté, elle lui adressa un signe de tête et attendit près de la porte.

\- Hé ! Salut, je suis Daniel Williams, déclara-t-il, en approchant la main tendue.

\- Bonjour, je suis Jen Malaki*, enchantée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- De même. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Hawaii ?

\- Je suis ici pour enseigner l'histoire dans un collège et connaitre la terre de mon père.

\- Votre père était Hawaiien ?

\- Oui, mais il a toujours vécu sur le continent, depuis qu'il a fait ses études à New-York.

\- Je…

\- Tenez ! J'espère que cela sera suffisant ? lâcha Steve en revenant.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui et Jen remarqua de suite le petit paquet, qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Bien-sûre, merci. Je vous en ramènerais dans la journée

-Pas la peine, je…

À cette instant un téléphone sonna et le propriétaire des lieux reconnut le sienne. Il fit une grimace d'excuse et accourut dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais y aller. Vous pourriez le remercier une nouvelle fois de ma part.

\- Bien-sûre, ne vous en faite pas.

\- Merci à une prochaine fois.

Danny acquiesça et sur un dernier sourire, quitta la maison de MacGarrett.

Les portières de la Camaro claquèrent et les deux coéquipiers se trouvaient dans une grande conversation animée, tout en rejoignant le reste de l'équipe, qui était déjà entrain d'examiner la scène de crime.

\- Allez, super Seal ! Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête Danno.

\- Mais oui, je vais te crois, ce moqua le blond.

Steve lui lança un regard assassin, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Le reste de l'équipe, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, les observaient avancer vers eux tout en se demandant, ce qui pouvait bien faire rire le blond et pourquoi leur leader semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

\- Salut les gars ! lança Rey.

\- Salut, bougonna Steve.

\- Salut, répondit Danny, qui avait fini de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? question Lou, en le voyant continuer son chemin.

\- Rien, il boude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Junior.

Le lieutenant eu un sourire en coin et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était déroulé un peu plutôt dans la matinée. À la fin de son récit, les trois autres membres du 5-0 était mort de rire, comprenant enfin pourquoi leur commandant se retrouvait aussi grognon.

\- Vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas sérieux. Il ne peut pas, faire la tête pour ça ? lança Junior.

\- Apparemment, monsieur à décidé de la faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a vraiment rien, de quoi faire la tête là-dedans, déclara Rey.

\- Il est juste jaloux, que j'ai peu lui parle et pas lui.

\- Elle lui à taper dans l'œil ? devina Lou.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, rigola légèrement le blond.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On a du boulot sur les bras ! cria Steve.

Danny leva les yeux au ciel et donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'ex-militaire, puis ils rejoignirent le Navy Seal.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Steve, en s'appuyant sur la console.

\- William Cook, entrepreneur de 35 ans, tuer à bout portant. Il vivait à Honolulu depuis 6 ans, aucun cassier et s'entendait avec tout le monde, répondit Junior.

\- L'arme du crime ? questionna Lou.

\- Un calibre 38 et avant que l'un de vous ne le demande, l'arme n'est répertoriée nulle part, donc impossible de savoir à qui elle est, déclara Rey.

\- Je vois, donc on n'a rien de concret ?

\- Non, rien pour le moment.

\- Vous avez fouillé dans son passé ? questionna Danny.

\- Oui, a part que ses parents son décédé il y a deux ans pas grand-chose. Ce type est clin, répondit Lou.

\- Il n'y a même pas une contravention ? lança Steve.

\- Non, nada. Il est blanc comme neige.

Un grand blanc suivit cette annonce, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien put arriver.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi le tuer, s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ? s'exclama le blond.

Un mouvement sur le côté attira leur attention et ils viennent le sergent Duke pénétré dans l'open space.

\- Duke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? quémanda Lou.

\- Je crois que j'ai le suspect que vous cherchez, répondit Duke.

\- Qui ça ? interrogea Rey.

\- Un certain Lionel Scott.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? s'exclama Junior.

\- Je l'ai placé dans votre salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Allons-y Danny.

Le blond acquiesça et ils quittèrent tout les trois la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur et écoutaient le sergent, leur raconter ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Il s'est vraiment livré lui-même ? déclara Steve surprit.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? demanda le lieutenant.

\- Rien, il veut seulement parler avec ceux qui s'occupe de l'affaire, c'est-à-dire vous.

\- D'accord. Merci Duke.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi.

Il leur adressa un sourire et les laissa passer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'année faisait les cent pas.

\- Mr Scott ! interpella le lieutenant.

L'homme sursauta vivement et se tourna vers eux le regard coupable.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes les policiers qui s'occupe du meurtre de William ?

\- Oui, c'est bien nous. Vous voulez bien nous dire ce que vous savez ?

Il hocha la tête la tête et Danny lui fit signe de s'installer dans la chaise derrière lui. L'homme s'exécuta, tandis que les deux membres du 5-0 croisèrent les bras et attendirent qu'il parle. L'attitude des deux coéquipiers intimidèrent Lionel, qui se mit à transpirer et ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il voulait. Voyant ce qu'il se passait, Steve décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- On va vous poser des questions et vous y répondrez – _l'homme acquiesça –_ Est-ce que vous connaissiez Mr Cook ?

\- Oui, c'était le petit-ami de ma fille.

\- Ils étaient ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques mois, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée karaoké au bar le « dauphin » et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous l'ayez tué ?

Monsieur Scott garda le silence, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Les deux autres hommes se lancèrent un regard, ce demandant s'ils avaient vraiment le coupable. Cette personne semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cet état, pouvait vraiment tuer son congénère ? Une larme coula, vite suivit d'une autre et encore d'une autre, mettant les deux amis mal-à-l'aise.

\- Mr Scott êtes-vous sûre d'avoir assassiné Mr Cook ? demanda doucement Danny, pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je peux même vous dire où est-ce que j'ai mis l'arme du crime.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? interpella Steve.

\- Dans une consigne de l'aéroport d'Honolulu. J'ai la clé sur moi, si vous voulez vérifier, dit-il en sortant un petit truc d'orée de sa poche.

\- On va aller contrôler si cela est vrai. Pour l'instant attendez ici.

Il inclina la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et les deux coéquipiers quittèrent la pièce.

\- Alors ? les pressa Lou, lorsqu'il les vit revenir.

\- L'arme était bien là-bas, on la déposer au laboratoire, pour qu'il l'analyse. Hé, vous ? Du nouveau.

Un petit bip se fit entendre et Junior pianota sur l'écran tactile, pour ouvrir le message qui venait du labo.

\- Ils ont fait vite, lança la seule femme du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? questionne Lou.

\- Un instant. Ah ! La balistique correspond à cent pour cent. C'est bien l'arme du crime, confirma Junior.

\- Il n'avait pas menti, mais pourquoi le tuer ? quémanda Danny.

\- On a peut-être une question à cela, lança Junior. Regardez ça.

Il fit glisser un fichier, avant de le faire transport sur l'écran géant. Deux analyses de sang apparurent et au fil de la lecture des résulta, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non, sérieux !

Steve parti en courant, suivit du blond et ils dévalèrent rapidement les escaliers. Une fois arriver au sous-sol, l'ex-marine ouvrir avec force la porte et déboula dans la salle d'interrogatoire, faisant tressaillir leur suspect.

\- Il était votre fils ! s'exclama Steve.

À cette annonce, les yeux de l'homme s'embrumèrent de larme et se pinça les lèvres, tout en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Ses parents sont censés être mort dans un accident de voiture.

\- C'est le cas, mais Edward n'était pas vraiment son père. William était persuadé qu'il l'était.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas la vérité. Pourquoi lui avoir cacher.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment. J'avais connu sa mère, il y a des années. On s'est rencontré il y a plus de trente cinq ans, j'étais déjà mais j'ai dérapé et on a eu une aventure, qui s'est terminée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle après ça.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné qu'il pouvait être votre fils ?

Mr Scott se leva et déboutonna sa chemise, sous le regard interloquer des deux membres du 5-0.

\- Euh… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Danny, en se touchant le menton.

\- Je vous montre ce qu'il m'a fait me poser des questions ?

Une fois complètement sa chemise retirer, il leur présenta son dos sur lequel une tache de naissance en forme de lune y était dessinée. Il se trouvait qu'il y avait la même sur le dos de la victime.

\- En voyant ça je me suis posé des questions, dit en se retournant, et comme je travaille dans un laboratoire d'analyse, j'ai fait en sorte de comparer nos deux sangs et…

\- … et lorsque vous lui en avez parlé ça c'est mal dérouler.

\- Oui, il ne voulait rien entendre, même après avoir vu les résulta il niait l'évidence.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? questionna Steve.

\- Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir avec sa fille, alors qu'en réalité ils sont frère et sœur, éluda Danny. N'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Il commençait doucement à comprendre ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête et le regrettait amèrement.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi l'avoir tué ? lança le Newark.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne voulait pas m'écouter et sa hurlait tellement, que lorsque j'ai vue le calibre je l'ai pris et j'ai tiré. J'ai regretté de suite mon geste. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Ils étaient sur le morceau de plage qui appartenait à Steve et buvaient une bière en admirant le coucher du soleil. Ils appréciaient ce moment de paix. Ils n'avaient jamais résolu une affaire aussi vite. Ça n'avait vraiment pas été une affaire banale et ils ne voulaient pas être à la place de cet homme, qui avait dû tuer son fils pour ne pas qu'il sorte avec sa sœur.

\- Cette affaire été vraiment bizarre. Combien de chance il y avait pour que c'est deux personnes se rencontre ainsi qu'il soit son fils ?

\- Une chance sur cent et il a fallut que sa tombe sur eux.

\- Cette histoire est vraiment tragique.

Steve acquiesça et fixa son regard sur l'océan, admirant le calme des vagues, quand une silhouette apparut devant eux. Les deux amis froncèrent les sourcils et virent profil de Jen se dessiner. Un petit sourire ornait son visage, tandis qu'elle tenait un paquet dans ses mains.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je suis venue vous ramener le sucre que je vous ai emprunté ce matin.

\- Oh ! Merci, mais ce n'était pas pressé, lança Steve en la rejoignant.

\- J'ai préféré vous le ramener de suite, j'ai une mémoire de poisson, déclara-t-elle en se moquant gentiment d'elle-même.

\- Je vois. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ce matin, je suis Steve MacGarrett.

\- Jen Malaki. Enchantée.

\- Malaki ? Vous êtes de l'île ?

\- Mon père est originaire d'Hawaii, mais je n'y ai jamais vécu. C'est la première fois que je viens.

\- Vous voulez découvrir la terre natale de votre père ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Si vous avez un souci ou si vous voulez je peux vous faire visiter l'île ?

\- Avec plaisir. Pour dire la vérité je me sens un peu perdu.

\- Je comprends très bien ce que vous ressentez, j'étais pareil quand j'ai débarqué il y huit ans, intervient Danny.

Steve fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le blond, pour lui lancer un regard de travers ce qui fit sourire le Newark. Jen adressa un sourire au blond et déposa le sachet de sucre sur la petite table.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai débarqué sur l'île quand mon ex-femme est venue si installer, tandis que Mr ici présent – _en montrant le Seal –_ à toujours vécu là.

\- Hé vous vous plaisez ?

\- Vous voulez rire, il avait horreur de cette île la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, mais…

La sonnerie d'un portable s'éleva et Jen passa sa main derrière son dos, pour récupérer son téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean. Un message venait d'apparaitre et une légère grimace déforma le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois aller passer un coup de fil.

\- Pas de soucis, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, s'exclama le brun, et le tour de l'île tient toujours.

\- Merci, je m'en souviendrais. Bonne soirée à vous.

Elle leur sourire et quitta la plage, pour regagner sa villa qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Les deux hommes la suivirent du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la haie de fleur.

\- Je peux vous faire visite l'île, hien ! lança Danny, un sourire en coin.

\- Commence pas Danno. Allons, finir notre bière.

L'homme originaire du New-Jersey secoua la tête et rejoignit son hôte, qui s'était déjà réinstaller sur le transat, le goulot de sa bouteille dans la bouche.

* Malaki - mois de mars en hawaiien.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cette fic vous plaise :) Comme d'habitude j'ai essayé de limiter les fautes d'orthographe, je suis désolé s'il y en a encore. N'hésité pas à laisser un avis positif ou négatif, c'est toujours constructif ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2._

Jen marchait dans les rues d'Honolulu, découvrant la ville. Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait. Depuis un certain temps, elle sentait un regard poser sur elle, ce qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Voulant s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, elle s'était retournée plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais rien remarquer de suspect.

 _\- Je suis en train de virée parano,_ pensa-t-elle, plus d'une fois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui sortait d'un magasin de livre sourire en la voyant. Remarquant, qu'elle était distraite, il se mit à la suivre un moment. S'arrêtant quand elle le faisait, reprenant quand elle se remettait à marcher. Pourtant, il décida d'agir, lorsqu'elle ne fit pas attention avant de traverser. Il pressa le pas et la tira en arrière, au même moment où une voiture arrivait à vive allure.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête ?! cria l'homme.

Les yeux écarquillés par la peur, qu'elle venait d'avoir, Jen tourna lentement la tête et tomba sur le regard inquiet du jeune homme. Celui-ci avec les yeux bridés, les cheveux noirs et le visage fermé sous la frayeur qu'elle lui avait causé.

\- Adam ?!... Je suis désolé, je… j'étais dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- J'ai vue ça, soit un peu plus prudente la prochaine fois, la réprimanda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se passa une main dans les cheveux, pour faire partir la sensation qui lui serrait le cœur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment eu peur.

\- C'est normal. Allez, vient je t'emmène manger un bout.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'a pris délicatement par le poignet et la tira à sa suite.

\- Des crevettes au tofu ? chuchota Jen.

\- Tu verras ce n'est pas vraiment mauvais. Kamekona, aime bien tester des choses.

Jen leva un sourcil septique. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'apprécier son déjeuner. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas trop tout ce qu'il provenait de la mer, alors des crevettes au tofu ça la tentait moyennement.

\- Hé, voilà. Bon appétit. En tout cas jolie nana, mon frère.

La jeune femme rougit en recrachant ce qu'elle buvait, tandis qu'Adam rigolait.

\- Par-contre je ne suis pas sûre, que la frangine soit contente lorsqu'elle va apprendre, que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Kamekona, Kono est parfaitement au courant pour Jen.

\- Vous faites ménage à trois ?

\- Pas du tout, arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi. Jen est juste une excellente amie. C'est la première personne que Kono à rencontrer, quand elle est arrivée à Washington.

\- Ah, je vois. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Merci pour le repas.

Le propriétaire du camion de crevette hocha la tête et les laissa dégusté leur déjeuner. Jen le regarda s'éloigner, heureuse des rencontres qu'elle faisait.

\- Quand est-ce que tu commences à travailler ?

Elle devait répondre, quand elle vit son ami faire un signe de main à la personne derrière elle. Intriguée, la jeune femme se tourna et regarda Steve ainsi que Danny s'approcher d'eux. En la voyant les deux membres de l'unité spéciale de l'île, furent surprit de la découvrit en compagnie de l'ancien fils de yakuza.

\- Aloha, les mecs.

\- Salut Adam.

\- Jen je te… commença Adam.

\- Pas besoin de faire les présentations, on s'est déjà rencontré, lança Jen avec le sourire.

\- Ah bon ! Vous vous êtes connu comment ? questionna-t-il étonné.

\- Je vis à côté de Steve.

La jeune femme se permit de lui raconter leur première rencontre, pendant que le chef apportait de quoi manger pour les deux nouveaux arrivant. Au fil du déjeuner, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. De comment ils en étaient venus à tous se connaitre ? À certain de leur souvenir d'enfance.

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas encore vue Ethan. Où est-ce qu'il est ? interrogea Adam.

À l'entente du prénom du jeune homme, l'ex-marine se redressa légèrement, faisant sourire Danny et Adam, pendant que le visage de la jeune femme perdait un peu de sa bonne humeur.

\- Il est resté à Washington et il ne viendra pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On s'est séparé. Ça ne fonctionnait plus comme au début, on ne voulait pas la même chose. On a préféré mettre un terme à tous ça.

Le portable de Steve sonna et il s'excusa avant de se lever. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et décrocha.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que lorsqu'on vous a connu, tout semblait parfait entre vous. Vous prévoyez de vous mariez à la fin de l'année. Tout ça n'a pas pu partir en fumer en si peu de temps.

Jen grimaça, fronçant le nez impressionné par la déduction de son ami. Il avait tout à fait raison, mais elle ne se voyait pas vraiment en parler devant Daniel. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis moins de soixante-douze heures et elle n'aimait pas déballer sa vie privée devant des étrangers. Pourtant, voyant qu'Adam faisait confiance au lieutenant, elle se lança.

\- Très-bien, tu veux la vérité la voici. Si tu trouves la personne que tu aimes au lit avec une autre personne, tu n'as plus envie de te marié avec elle, déclara-t-elle d'un ton amer.

\- Tu… tu plaisantes ? Je ne vois pas Ethan comme ça.

\- On ne voit personne comme ça. On… Sa gorge se serra et elle se tut.

\- Hé ! Danno on a une affaire, intervient Steve.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le virent revenir en mettant son portable dans sa poche. Steve remarqua de suite le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme, lui faisait hausser un sourcil interrogateur sans pour autant poser de question.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais on doit y aller.

\- Pas de soucis. Faite attention à vous.

Ils leur firent signe de la main et s'éloignèrent. Une fois dans la camaro, Steve actionna le moteur et démarra en trombe.

\- Danno ! lança Jen.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais ne change pas de sujet et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, après que tu es découvert l'infidélité d'Ethan.

Jen inspira un bon coup et se mit a parlé. Lui racontant qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans leur lit avec une de leur amie en commun, son début de dépression et le conseil de Kono de venir s'installer ici.

\- Kono t'a soufflée l'idée ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu as eu ta mutation aussi vite ?

\- J'en avais discuté, il y a un moment avec le principal de mon ancien lycée et s'était dans nos projets de venir ici une année. Il y a deux mois Mr Pevet m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a parlé de la mutation qu'on lui avait proposé pour l'un de ses professeurs. Il a tout de suite pensé à moi. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'en ai discuté avec Kono et comme tu as pu le voir je suis ici.

\- Elle voulait que tu t'éloignes pour t'en remettre ?

\- Exact. Pour l'instant ça marche.

\- Je suis content.

Il lui sourit, en lui prenant la main pour la serrer, tandis qu'elle piocha dans ses crevettes pour en manger une.

La camaro se gara à côté d'un SUV et descendirent du véhicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Kamekona ? Pourquoi, Jen n'était pas comme au début ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi d'en parler.

\- Oh, allez Danny ! Tu peux bien me le dire à moi !

Le blond soupira et dandina de la tête. Il ne savait pas, s'il pouvait mettre dans la confidence son meilleur-ami. La jeune femme lui avait fait confiance pour se confier à Adam alors qu'il était là et il ne voulait pas en quelque sorte la trahir. Heureusement, son dilemme fut de courte durée car ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime où leurs collègues étaient réunis autour du cadavre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Steve.

\- Jeune femme, d'environ dix-neuf ans de type caucasoïde, commença la légiste. Je dirais qu'elle est morte depuis vingt-quatre heures, elle a plusieurs bleus sur les bras et les jambes. Elle a des marques de corde autour des poignets ainsi que des chevilles. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer pour le moment. J'en serais plus après l'autopsie.

\- Merci Dr Noelani.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur la victime ? questionna Danny en s'éloignant.

\- Pas grand-chose, elle n'avait pas de papier sur elle. On doit attendre le retour d'empreinte.

\- Ok. On se rejoint aux bureaux.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent aux voitures.

Ils venaient d'arriver au QG, quand un bip sur la console tactile raisonna et quand tout le monde fut réuni autour de la table, Lou fit glisser le message.

\- On a reçu l'identité de la victime. Elle s'appelle Mia Slimani, 19ans, originaire de Los-Angeles. Elle est ici pour des vacances avec ses parents. Ils ont signalé leur disparition hier.

Steve ferma les yeux, il détestait cet aspect de sa carrière ou il devait annoncer la mort d'un proche.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils logent ? interrogea le lieutenant.

\- Ils sont au Castle Hilo Hawaiian hôtel.

\- Merci, allons-y.

Sans un mot Daniel suivit son coéquipier, pendant que les autres continuaient leur recherche.

Trois coups légers retentirent contre la planche de bois, qui indiquait le numéro 1346. Des pas feutré se firent entendre et le cliquetis du verrou qu'on ouvrit se répercuta dans le couloir. Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit, sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux yeux rouges.

\- Mr Slimani ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes ?

\- Commandant Steve MacGarrett et voici le Lieutenant Daniel Williams, on est du 5-0 on…

\- Vous êtes là pour Mia ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Oui…

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda Danny.

\- Mr où est votre femme ?

\- À l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut entrer, on voudrait vous parlez à tous les deux ? quémanda doucement Danny.

\- Euh… Oui, bien-sûre.

Il se mit sur le côté et les deux membres du 5-0 pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Mr Slimani, referma à leur suite et s'engagea dans le petit couloir, les deux hommes sur ses talons.

\- Henri, qui est-ce ?

\- Ce sont des agents de police. Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Un mouvement sur le côté attira leur regard et ils virent une femme du même âge que Mr Slimani revenir de la terrasse.

\- Des agents de police ? Ils ont retrouvé Mia ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Ils voulaient nous voir tout les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez des nouvelles de notre fille ? questionna avec impatience Mme Slimani.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous asseoir.

\- Non, dites-nous ce que vous savez !

Les deux meilleurs-amis se lancèrent un coup d'oeil et le brun adressa un signe de tête discret au blond, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en chargeait.

\- Mme et Mr Slimani, je suis désolé mais nous apportons de mauvaises nouvelles. On a retrouvé le corps de votre fille se matin, près de Nuuanu Pali lookout. Je…

Le Navy-Seal n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la femme s'effondra. Son mari l'accompagna dans sa chute, les mains autour de sa taille la retenant du mieux qui put...

\- Tenez ! Buvez un peu ! dit Danny, en tendant un verre d'eau à la femme.

\- Merci.

Elle récupéra le verre et but quelques gorgées, avant de le donner à son mari qui le déposa sur la table basse.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de votre fille ? demanda doucement Steve.

\- Mia est… Euh… était une jeune femme pleine de vie, elle rêvait de venir à Hawaii depuis qu'elle était toute petite, alors pour l'obtention de son diplôme on lui a offert ce voyage, expliqua Mr Slimani. Elle est tombée amoureuse de cette île, dès qu'elle a mit le pied sur le sol Hawaiien.

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- On est arrivé il y a une semaine, répondit Mme Slimani.

\- Est-ce qu'elle s'était fait des amis, depuis que vous êtes ici ? questionna Danny.

\- Oui, elle était même avec eux, quand elle a disparu.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des noms, on voudrait les interrogés.

\- Bien-sûre, je vais vous marquer les noms dont je me souviens sur une feuille.

Sans attendre Mr Slimani, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau près de la fenêtre, où il s'empara d'une feuille. Il se pencha et fit glisser rapidement la pointe du stylo sur le dessus, noircissant la page en quelques secondes. Après avoir vérifiée qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il retourna vers les deux membres de l'unité spéciale et tendit la feuille au blond.

\- Voilà, c'est tous ce dont je me souviens.

\- Merci, déclara le lieutenant, en la prenant.

\- On va vous laisser.

\- Merci de nous avoir reçu.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se levèrent les raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à prendre congé, lorsque le père de la victime les retient.

\- Retrouvez celui, qui a fait ça et faite lui payer.

\- Comptez sur nous.

Henri leur adressa un signe de tête et referma la porte, mettant fin à leur entrevue.

\- Allons, trouver ce salopard, lança Danny.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG, ils trouvèrent tout le monde autour de la table, entrain de contempler les trois écrans en face d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? demanda Steve.

\- On regarde le rapport d'autopsie, répondit Lou.

\- Il y a du nouveau ?

\- Oui, elle a des brûlures d'électrocution sur le dos et des sévices sexuelle.

\- Elle a été violée ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Danny.

\- Ils n'ont retrouvé aucun sperme, mais les marques de pénétration ont été fait par des objets, telle qu'une paire de ciseaux, déclara Rey.

\- Ils l'ont torturé, en la violant ?

Le silence qui suivit répondit à Danny et il serra les poings. Quel malade pouvait bien faire cela ? Quelle était l'intérêt de tout ça ? Il y avait vraiment que des fous sur terre.

\- Donc on a aucun ADN qu'on pourrait utiliser ?

\- Non aucun. Hé, de votre côté ?

\- Pareil, les amis qu'elle s'était fait, l'ont vue monter dans une voiture avec un homme, mais non vue aucune plaque, ni comment l'homme était fait, s'exclama le Jersey.

\- On n'a vraiment rien. Je sens que cette affaire ne va pas se résoudre facilement. Rentrer chez vous. On se retrouve demain à 8h ici, on aura peut-être un peu plus de chance, déclara Steve.

Ils acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans leur bureau, pour récupérer leurs affaires. Sur un dernier signe de la main, ils se séparèrent tous et quittèrent le QG.

\- Merci Adam, pour cette journée.

\- De rien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, avant de déposer un baisser sur la joue de son ami. Elle récupéra son sac et les paquets qu'elle avait acheté, puis quitta l'habitacle. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'appuya contre la vitre ouverte.

\- On dîne ensemble dans la semaine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Embrasse Kono, lorsque tu l'as au téléphone.

\- Ça sera fait. Allez fil.

\- Oui, Chef !

Adam secoua la tête en souriant et la regarda se diriger vers son domicile. Elle était à la moitié du chemin, quand elle se stoppa et se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, avant de se retourner vers son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Adam.

\- Euh… Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose à demander, mais tu ne saurais pas si Steve est avec quelqu'un ? interrogea-t-elle en rougissant.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en entendant la question, ce qui fit lever un sourcil intrigué à la jeune femme. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine boudeuse –

 _elle avait l'impression que son ami ce moquait d'elle_ – elle attendait qu'il se calme.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien, excuse-moi. Pour dire la vérité je ne sais pas du tout, mais pourquoi tu ne lui poserais pas la question directement, lança-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Hé, puis quoi encore. Ne dit pas de bêtise. Pas la peine de te dire, de ne pas lui en parlait.

\- T'inquiète, je serais motus et bouche cousue.

Il mima une fermeture éclair pour seller ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et rentra chez elle. Il attendit, qu'elle soit bien rentrée avant de rallumer le contact et de quitter la rue, sans prendre conscience qu'une personne se dirigeait vers la maison de son amie.

Jen venait de déposer ses clés sur le buffet de l'entrée, ainsi que ses paquets et alla dans la cuisine, où elle prit une bière dans le frigo. Elle la décapsula et devait en boire, quand on sonna à la porte. Surprise, elle sursauta et posa la bouteille sur le comptoir, puis se rendit dans le hall. En ouvrant, elle se figea.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?...


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, j'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant à cause du travail :/ comme d'habitude j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir le moins de faute possible, s'il y en a encore j'en suis désolé.

à Felci : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Kono et Chin ne sont pas complètement exclu de l'histoire. Il se peut qu'ils fassent des petites apparition en tant que personnages secondaire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Z

 _Chapitre 3._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vois pas assez l'océan, se moqua Danny en arrivant.

Steve leva les yeux face aux sarcasmes de son ami et en guise de réponse, il se contenta de pointer sa tasse de café vers la mer. Daniel regarda ce que lui indiquait son ami et découvrit Jen entrain de faire des brasses.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'elle nage, commenta Steve.

\- Waouh ! Elle est quoi ? Un mini Rambo comme toi ?

\- Haha ahah ! Très drôle Danny. Non sérieusement, je pense qu'elle nage pour se vider la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?! Non pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelque chose ? C'est juste qu'il y a trois jours, elle a eu une visite et je ne pense pas qu'elle lui ait fait plaisir.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Tu l'espionne ?

\- Ne dit pas de connerie. Je rentrai du bureau lorsque je les ai vu. C'était juste une coïncidence.

\- Je vois c'était un homme ou une femme ?

\- Une femme, elle pleurait quand elle discutait avec Jen.

Danny fronça les sourcils, ce demandant si la femme qui avait rendu visite à la voisine de son amie, n'avait pas un lien avec ce que Jen avait confier à Adam. Voyant la réaction de son ami, Steve devina que le lieutenant devait être au courant de quelque chose.

\- Danny, tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Je… C'est qui ce type ?

Le propriétaire de la maison reporta son attention vers la plage, pour voir un homme qui attendait près de l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être.

Jen qui revenait vers la rive, accéléra sa brasse en remarquant le jeune homme qui l'attendait. Une fois hors de l'eau, un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle courut vers lui, avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Son ami qui ne s'y attendait pas, perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent ensemble dans le sable, dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Désolé, mais je suis trop contente de te voir, déclara Jen en s'asseyant.

\- Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?

\- Il fallait que je te parle.

Face au sérieux de la réponse, elle haussa un sourcil, puis se redressa et tendit sa main pour aidée son ami.

\- Allons, discuter à l'intérieur.

Elle prit la direction de la maison et en voyant les deux hommes, elle leur fit un signe de la main.

Elle déposa une tasse de café devant Lucas et s'installa en face de lui, en buvant un peu du siens.

\- Qui sont les deux hommes qui tu as salué ?

\- Mes voisins et ils font partie de l'unité spécial de la police d'Hawaii.

\- Le brun n'avait pas l'air ravis de me voir.

\- Steve ? Tu dois te faire des idées.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je crois que tu lui as taper dans l'œil.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu veux, lança-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu rougis, ça veut tout dire.

\- Je ne vois pas, ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu en pince pour lui aussi.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referma aussi vite sachant qu'il avait raison.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?

\- Il y a plusieurs choses à prendre en compte, de 1) il doit sens doute être en couple, de 2) ça fait pas longtemps que je viens d'arriver et de 3) je ne me sens pas prête à me lancer dans une autre relation, s'exclama-t-elle, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Le jeune homme suspendit son geste et lança un regard par-dessus sa tasse à son hôte. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son amie, face à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Il posa doucement ce qu'il tenait et se redressa, tout en se tortillant les doigts.

\- Je suis venue te parler de Mégane.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle se figea. Elle contempla son ami. Celui-ci était vraiment mal-à-l'aise et un objet l'interpella. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle se leva, lui tournant le dos pour observer la plage. Elle comprenait peut-à-peut ce qui lui avait été cacher.

\- Tu étais au courant de tout n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

La réponse qui flotta dans l'air, lui fit serrer les poings afin de canaliser la colère qui naissait en elle.

\- Tu es au courant depuis, combien de temps ?

Un certain temps s'écroula et elle fut certaine, que ce qu'il allait lui avouer ne lui plairait pas.

\- Jen où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il, en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Au travail.

\- On n'a pas fini de discuter.

\- Justement c'est la que tu te trompes, la discussion est close.

\- Jen tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, on…

\- On quoi, Lucas ?! s'écria-t-elle. C'est fini, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et se dirigea vers sa voiture, sans faire attention à Steve et Danny, qui avait stopper tout mouvement en l'entendant crier.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaitre la vérité, sur le fait que je t'ai menti pendant huit ans ? interrogea Lucas, dans une tentative pour la retenir.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et pinça les lèvres. Tout ça allait vraiment la rendre fou. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas laisse cette histoire lui gâcher la vie. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début et elle été arrivée à se relever, même s'il y avait toujours des moments difficiles. Elle ne voulait pas revivre tout ça.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Vous êtes marié et elle t'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, énonça la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ta bague à ton annulaire, vous avez la même. Je l'ai vue sur elle, quand elle est venue me voir. Pas besoin d'être un génie, pour comprendre ce qu'il en est.

\- Jen…

\- Vous voulez qu'on discute ? Très bien, ce soir à vingt heures chez moi on parlera, mais je ne promets pas que l'on gardera contact après.

Sans attendre, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, sous le regard triste de Lucas.

Se sentant observé, Lucas tourna la tête sur le côté et tomba directement sur le regard de Steve. Le jeune homme eu un sourire arrogant, qui ne plut en aucun cas au Navy Seal, qui fit un pas dans sa direction. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin, Danny l'arrêta par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais aller lui faire avaler son air arrogant.

\- Ne joue pas au Neandertal. Tu risque de te mettre Jen à dos, avant même d'avoir pu tenter ta chance.

Le chef de 5-0 grimaça et hocha la tête. Danny patienta quelque seconde pour être sure qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré, puis le lâche et ils montèrent dans la Camaro. Lucas les regarda s'éloigner et prit son téléphone, pour composer un numéro.

\- Allo !... dit-il après deux intonation. Oui, on dîne avec elle ce soir… moi aussi. J'arrive… je t'aime.

\- Hé, Steve tu as de la visite ! lança Lou, quand ils arrivèrent.

Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les vitre de son bureau et remarqua que le Gouverneur l'attendait assit en face de son bureau.

\- Il a dit pourquoi, il était là ?

\- Non, il ne veut te parler qu'à toi et personne d'autre.

\- Ok, j'y vais.

Il donna une tape amicale sur le dos de Lou et parti en direction de son espace de travail. En entrant, l'homme se tourna vers lui et se leva pour lui serrer la main.

\- Mr le Gouverneur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis venu voir où en était l'affaire de Mia Slimani ?

\- Malheureusement nulle part Mr. On a aucun indice.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir mettre cette affaire de côté, j'ai besoin de vous pour d'autre affaire.

\- Mais Mr…

\- Je ne vous demande pas de l'abandonné Commandant, car je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Je veux juste que vous, vous concentrer sur d'autre affaire et faire celle-ci en interne. Je ne peux pas avoir mes meilleurs agents sur un crime qui n'avance pas. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends tout à fait Mr.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser et pas la peine de vous dire, que si vous trouvez quelque chose sur Mia Slimani vous m'en tenez informé.

\- Il en va de soi. Je vais vous raccompagner.

\- Pas la peine. Passer une bonne journée Commandant.

\- Vous aussi Mr le Gouverneur.

Ils se serrèrent une nouvelle fois la main et il le regarda prendre la direction des ascenseurs, avant de rejoindre les autres qui l'attendait à la table tactile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? attaqua Danny.

\- Il veut que l'on mette l'affaire de Mia Slimani de côté, pour que l'on se concentre sur d'autre affaire.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as ? interrogea Lou.

\- J'ai voulu refuser, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Par contre, il est d'accord pour qu'on la poursuive en interne.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le moment ? quémanda Rey.

\- On finit notre paperasse.

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent s'installer dans leur bureau, où ils se mirent à rédiger leur rapport en retard.

\- Bonjour Kamekona,

\- Hé, salut amie d'Adam.

\- Amie d'Adam ? Tu ne veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Non, j'aime bien amie d'Adam. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir c'est crevette au tofu et une bière s'il te plait ?

\- Bien-sûre, installe-toi. Je t'emmène ça de suite.

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit et alla s'installer à l'une des nombreuses tables. Pour patienter, elle sortie c'est note de cour et quelques bouquins, pour écrire son prochain cour. Absorbé, par ce qu'elle retranscrivait, la jeune femme mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus seule à table. Ce n'est qu'en se sentant observer, qu'elle releva la tête de ses cours et qu'elle remarqua la présence de Steve.

\- Hé, salut !

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je suis entrain de préparé, mon cour pour demain.

\- Vous êtes professeur ?

\- -Oui, j'ai intégré le lycée Niu Valley Middle school, il y a deux jours

\- Niu Valley Middle? Est-ce que vous avez Grace Williams et William Grover ?

\- Euh… Oui, ils sont dans ma classe. Vous les connaissez ?

\- Grace est la fille de Danny et William est le fils d'un de mes autres coéquipiers.

\- Grace Williams ? J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement, dit-elle en souriant. C'est une jeune fille vraiment superbe et William est quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- J'en ferait part à leur parents. Lou et Danny vont être ravis.

À cette instant Kamekona arriva et déposa le plat de Jen ainsi que sa bière devant elle.

\- Merci Kamekona.

\- De rien amie d'Adam. Salut mon frère, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Salut, la même chose s'il te plait.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis Jen poussa sa barquette de crevette vers Steve, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Tenez ! Mangez-en, j'en piocherais dans les vôtres, déclara Jen avec un sourire.

\- Pas de soucis, dit-il en en prenant une. Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai travaillé ce matin, j'ai mon après-midi de libre et vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'affaire à résoudre ?

\- On en avait une, mais on a dû la mettre de côté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On avait aucune indice. Ça fait trois jours qu'on est dessus et on n'a toujours rien. On nous a donc demander de la reléguée au second plan, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Hé, ça ne vous fait pas plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, de savoir qu'il y a un malade dehors ne m'enchante pas.

\- Je peux le comprendre, mais je sais que vous arriverez à lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Adam, m'a parlé de votre unité et il a dit que c'était la meilleure. Si c'est le cas, il ne vous échappera pas. Vous l'arrêterez à un moment ou un autre.

\- J'aime bien votre optimisme. On devrait être tous un peu plus comme vous.

\- J'ai souvent été pessimiste et ça ne me réussissait pas trop, donc…

\- … vous avez décidé d'être optimiste pour voir ce que cela donnait ?

\- Exact et pour l'instant ça ne me réussit pas trop mal.

Jen sourit et piqua une crevette, sous le regard pétillant du militaire. La sonnerie qui raisonna coupa leur moment et Steve retient un soupire, tout en décrochant.

\- Oui Danny… Très bien, j'arrive, dit en raccrochant. Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faite pas. Faite attention.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferais. Hé, Kamekona met tout sur mon compte ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- D'accord mon frère.

\- C'est pour moi, j'espère que l'on pourra déjeuner encore ensemble la prochaine fois.

\- Bien-sûre, ce serait avec plaisir.

\- Super. Bonne journée.

\- À vous aussi.

Il enjamba le banc et se précipita vers son 4x4, dans lequel il grippa, avant de démarrer.

La table était déjà dressée et Jen finissait de se préparer, quand on sonna à la porte. Dans la salle-de-bain, la propriétaire des lieux arrêta son geste et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt heure. Ses invités étaient pile à l'heure. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et quitta la salle d'eau, pour aller ouvrir.

Le visage fermer de leur hôte, fit prendre le sourire aux deux visiteurs, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils restèrent là, à se contempler sans parler et Jen n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir les voir. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient face à elle, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire là à cet instant, s'était de les laissés entrer, de les écoutés et de voir en conséquence.

\- Rentrez ! Dit-elle en se mettant sur le côté.

\- Merci.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent presque timidement dans le hall et ils accrochèrent leurs affaires au porte-manteau, avant d'être conduit au salon.

\- Installez-vous ! Je vais chercher l'apéritif.

La propriétaire des lieux n'attendit aucune réponse et disparut dans la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle s'appuya contre l'évier et prit plusieurs respirations, pour se calmer. Quand elle pensait au mensonge qu'il lui avait répété ( _en parlant de Lucas_ ) pendant huit ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. C'est pour ça qu'elle essayait de se relaxer, car sinon la soirée allait être longue.

Les plats de petit four disposer sur la table base et une bière dans chaque main, chacun d'eux attendait que l'un ou l'autre parle. Agacée, Jen tapota de son pied sur le parquet. S'ils croyaient qu'elle parlerait en première, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Ce n'est pas elle qui devait des explications, alors elle attendrait qu'ils se décident à tout lui raconter.

\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Mégane.

Jen qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorger de sa bouteille, suspendit son geste et regarda son amie pour voir si la question était sérieuse et elle était. Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle posa violemment sa bière sur la table.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se raconte nos vies comme si de rien n'était ? Tu ne crois pas que tu sautes un peu les étapes là ? Tu ne t'ai pas dit, qu'il fallait d'abord m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez menti pendant autant d'années ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mégane, il n'a pas de mais ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et croire que l'on pourrait reprendre une relation normale. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Je sais, mais tu crois que c'est facile d'aborder ce sujet. Tu ne sais pas comment c'était après. Me dire qu'elles n'étaient plus là c'était vraiment dur.

\- Je comprends, mais tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi moi ? Toute mes amies étaient mortes par ma faute. Que j'étais la responsable de tout ceci, ça a faillit me détruire. Lucas savait comment je me sentais et il a dû t'en parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas pris contacte avec moi plutôt ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Je…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ? Parce que c'est deux choses différentes.

\- Je ne pouvais pas Jen. Je savais que tu culpabiliserais et je ne voulais pas, que tu supportes aussi ma peine.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été plus simple, si on était resté ensemble pour le faire ? Ça m'aurait aidé si tu avais été avec moi.

\- Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu me manques Jen, je ne pouvais plus te mentir. Je veux pouvoir être de nouveau ton amie et faire tout ce que l'on faisait avant, si tu es d'accord.

Le sanglot qu'elle capta dans la voix de la jeune femme lui serra le cœur. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, savoir que l'une de ses meilleures-amies était toujours vivante lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, mais le mensonge la mettait toujours autant en rogne. Pourtant elle décida que la colère ne menait à rien et c'est en essayait d'être le plus naturel, qu'elle prit son amie dans ses bras où elle chuchota ce simple mot « _d'accord »_ à son oreille. Sans se douter que les ennuis venaient de commencer.


End file.
